One Way To Warm Up
by xtina88
Summary: Loosely based off of the season one episode, "Ice." Or, the way things should have gone that first night. Scully is cold and needs someone to warm her up. ;)


Loosely based off of the season one episode "Ice"

This is my first ever Scully/Mulder/X-Files fic (!) Also, I'm writing this in one sitting in the middle of the night with no proofreading, so.. sorry.

Dana couldn't get her mind off of all that had happened that day. After seeing what had happened after the parasite, whatever it was, had gotten under the skin of the geophysicists, and how they all seemed to turn on each other, whom could she really trust? Someone had become infected with the same parasite. The only problem was, she had absolutely no way of knowing which one of her four fellow investigators it was. Logic told her that the host could be Mulder just as well as any of the other three people sharing the building with her. But logic be damned, she just couldn't believe it was him. As she lay in bed pondering her thoughts, she felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt what must have been the AC kicking in. But there was no air conditioning in the building. In fact, when the team first got there, they had noticed that something had gone off in the heating system, making the building almost unbearably warm, while just outside a blizzard stormed through the grounds. Dana pulled up her blanket, trying to ignore the chill and finally get some rest. But as the minutes passed, the temperature only grew colder until she started to shiver under her thin blanket. She wondered if the others were feeling the same chill. She wondered if Mulder was asleep. Surely, if she couldn't take it, neither could he. Women do have a higher pain tolerance than men, after all. Maybe she should check on him.

 _No, don't be ridiculous_ , she thought. She huffed and shut her eyes once again in a final attempt to get some sleep. _Fuck it_ , she thought, and with that, she threw her pitiful blanket to the side and walked to the door. Once in the hallway, she wrapped her arms around herself to cover herself from the cold. She reached Mulder's door, and paused. She looked down at herself, and only then did she become acutely aware of how little she was wearing. All she had on was a thin, white nightshirt that stopped almost immediately below her ass. _Great, you didn't think to try putting on a sweater first?_ She internally scolded herself. But it was too late now, she was already standing outside his door. She hesitantly knocked three times, careful not to knock so loud, in case he was already asleep. But within seconds, the door swung open, and Mulder stood on the opposite side of the doorway.

"Scully," he stated, confused. Why was she at his door?

"It's freezing," she replied firmly, as if that answered any of his questions.

Mulder laughed and stepped aside to let her in, no further questions.

She came in and sat on the edge of his bed, while he walked around and sat beside her, draping a blanket over her shoulders. She smiled at the gesture.

"So, the heating went out," he said. She nodded. "That's not the only thing on your mind though."

"I guess I'm just a little freaked out, okay? I mean, with everything we've seen today, I'd say it's understandable." Mulder smiled. _Always defensive_ , he thought. They sat there talking for a bit, about what they thought about the people they were with, about the case. And then Mulder's eyes began to wander. He finally took in what Scully was wearing. He looked at her toned legs pressed against his sheets. He allowed his eyes to drift up until they landed on her chest. The material of her nightshirt was sheer enough so that he could almost make out the outline of two pink nipples, hard from the cold air, peaking out. He swallowed hard. He shouldn't be thinking about Scully this way, but damned if she didn't look sexy as hell right now. Just then, Scully stopped mid sentence. Mulder looked up and met her eyes. _Uh oh_ , he thought. He'd been caught.

 _Think, Mulder, think!_ Luckily, Scully seemed to ignore his obvious staring, as she continued talking. _Thank god,_ he thought. And was that the faintest trace of a smile he saw on her lips?

As it got later, they had moved further onto the bed, laying back onto the pillows, Scully's head resting against Mulder's shoulder. Scully let out a yawn, unable to hide the fact that she was exhausted.

"You're tired," Mulder said.

"Shut up, no I'm not," Scully quipped back.

Mulder laughed, "Yes you are. You can stay here if you want."

Scully raised a telltale eyebrow at him, and he quickly added, "Because you're cold. And it's late. And I think we'd both sleep a little better with the extra warmth."

She thought about it for a moment. "Okay." Mulder raised the covers, allowing them to climb under. Scully had to admit, having his warm body next to her felt much better than laying in the cold by herself.

She sighed and let her body mold into his. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame so that he was spooning her.

Minutes passed, and Scully seemed to be completely relaxed, maybe even starting to drift off. But Mulder, on the other hand, tensely tried to fight off the growing warmth his body was producing. Being this close to Scully was doing things to his body. Things he could not control. As he struggled to regulate his breathing, he shifted uncomfortably, adjusting his grip on Scully. At this, Scully let out a soft moan, "Mmm, Mulder," in a half-asleep state. But this did nothing to help Mulder's current situation. Scully shifted her position too, sliding her hands up and down Mulder's thighs, and pressing her ass into his crotch. Mulder's breath hitched. _Oh no._ He could feel it. He felt that all too familiar warmth hit his lower belly and spread to his dick. _Please don't get a boner,_ he begged. But it was too late. As Scully continued to caress his body and let out soft moans in response, seemingly oblivious to the effect it was having on him, Mulder got harder. Then things seemed to take a turn. Mulder heard Scully's breath hitch and felt her still her movements. He had been caught, again. He breathed hard against her neck, then felt Scully's hand travel up his thigh. Slowly, starting at his knee, her hand slithered up and up and up until, could he believe it? He felt her hand grab his crotch. He couldn't help it—he bucked his hips forward, into her palm, where she tightened her grip. The air filled with sounds of their ragged breaths mingling together.

It was so erotic Mulder almost couldn't take it anymore. He needed her. He thought about what it would feel like to fill her. He was noticeably hard now. He kissed a trail from her ear to where her neck and shoulder met and bit down. Scully gasped. She brought her hand up to the waistband of his boxers, playing with the edge of it until she slid her hand down and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Mulder moaned at the sensation, and she began to stroke him slowly. Mulder brought his hands up to her chest and rolled a nipple between his index finger and thumb. Scully moaned and arched her back. She couldn't take it anymore. She flipped over so that she was straddling him and looked him in the eyes, neither of them speaking a word. She bent down and kissed him deeply, passionately, moaning and grinding herself against his cock when he entered her mouth with his tongue. Mulder tore off her nightshirt, and Scully removed him of his remaining clothes. Breaking the kiss, Scully sat back up, never breaking eye contact with him, and slowly raised herself so that she was positioned right above his now fully hard cock. It took everything Mulder had not to thrust deep into her in that moment, to resist taking her and fucking her senseless right then and there. He wanted to hear her moan his name and watch her as she came hard all over him. But slowly, she lowered herself down onto him, both of them groaning at the feeling, until he filled her completely.

Scully started to ride him, slow at first, but more frantic as it went on. "Oh, Mulder," she moaned in a complete state of pleasure, "Oh, oh, oh!" She was about to come, and Mulder knew it. He felt her walls start to tighten around him. But just then, he pulled out of her, lifting her up and off of him. She looked at him angrily. "Mulder what the hell—" but he cut her off by flipping them over. He wasn't about to let her off that easily. He still had to taste her. And he was dying to taste Dana Scully. Pinning her down, he aggressively made his way down her neck, kissing, sucking, biting a trail down to her left breast, where he took a perfectly hardened nipple in his mouth and worked it with his tongue, massaging her right breast with equal attention. She moaned loudly and arched into his touch. When he scraped his teeth along the nipple, she moaned louder, "Mulder!" and thrust her hips into his. In response, he grinded his hips down into hers, and she felt his impressive cock against her lower belly. Slowly, he made his way down her stomach, leaning a trail of kisses and soft bites along the way, until he reached where she needed him the most. He tauntingly licked along her inner thigh. Scully groaned and thrust her hips up at him again, urging him to move things along. He chuckled and finally licked up her slick folds.

"Mmm, you're so wet, Scully," he said, truly astonished at how wet she was. She bit her lip and whimpered for him to keep going. He was so incredibly turned on. He licked her again and again until he finally made his way to her clit, sucking hard. "Oh my god, Mulder!" she cried out. Almost immediately, he started making quick figure eights along her clit. "Oh, oh, right there, just like that," she moaned in approval. She could tell she was close already, and if Mulder kept doing that with his tongue, she didn't know how long she would last.

She felt her orgasm building, "oh, oh my god, yes, Mulder, I'm gonna come!" And before she could even finish her sentence, she was cut off by waves of pleasure rushing over her. Mulder slowed his tongue until she had rode out her orgasm, making sure to clean her off nicely with his tongue. He made his way back up her body and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his mouth. She moaned into the kiss, enjoying her own taste. She trailed kisses down along his jaw and down his neck, smiling. "Your turn."


End file.
